


You Kissed Me First

by ByAStream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You meet a stranger in a bar and wake up in his shirt
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 46





	You Kissed Me First

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com 
> 
> I often post on Tumblr first and then here!

You entered the bar, the one place in town that wasn’t adorned with various shades of pinks and reds. Anderson’s Tavern was the one place in town that didn’t cave in to the hype of Valentine’s Day. It was quiet, the only patrons there for the same reason as you: to forget the fact that they were alone on Valentine’s Day. You rationalized that it was a commercial holiday, designed to sell mediocre candy and overpriced greeting cards. 

“The usual?” Danny, the bartender, asked when you sat down at the bar. You nodded. The smooth sounds of an old country song played from the speakers. Danny slid you your drink and you handed over some cash, taking a sip of the drink as you took in the scene. You noticed a group in the corner, bigger than any other group in the bar. You caught the eye of the man with the long hair in the group and smirked over the rim of your glass before scanning the rest of the room, seeing who else had come out that night. 

“Order of mozzarella sticks, on the house,” Danny said as he placed your order in front of you.

“You know me well,” you teased. 

“No date tonight?” he asked. Danny owned the place with his husband and had for some time. 

“Can say the same about you. I would’ve guessed Tyler would’ve wanted you to take off tonight,” you said, curiosity laced in your tone. He chuckled.

“Oh, we’ll have our date,” he said. You just shook your head. A few minutes later someone cleared their throat. You looked up to see the man you’d locked eyes with. Blue eyes. You were screwed before he even said a word. You had a weakness for blue eyes. The way they’d remind you of the sky on a sunny day, the ocean on a perfect beach day. 

“This seat taken?” he asked. 

“That depends, you gonna take it?” you quipped. He chuckled as he sat down. 

“James,” he said introducing himself. You replied with your name. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, each waiting for the other to make the next move. Conversation started flowing, and soon he was buying you another drink, and then he was asking you to dance. A slow song had come on. He pulled you close as the two of you moved together. One dance turned to two, turned to the two of you swaying to the music as you talked the night away, your head on his shoulder.

“How about we get out of here, doll?” he asked quietly after one last slow song. You smiled at him. He leaned in to kiss you before you answered, slow and sweet. When the two of you pulled apart you nodded at him.

“Let’s go. Your place or mine?” you asked. 

When the door to your apartment closed, his lips were on yours. You could spend forever wrapped in his embrace. You weren’t one for one night stands, for bringing home strangers, but there was something special about him. You felt his hand find the zipper of your dress, pulling it down slowly. He pulled away from you, giving you a moment to catch your breath as he pulled your dress down your body.

“Step,” he said, his voice low. You obliged. The two of you hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet. He pulled his shirt over his head and you took a moment to admire him. The glove he wore on his left hand was pulled off and you took in the metal arm. It struck you as familiar but in your lust induced haze, you couldn’t figure out why that was. All you could focus on was the dampness that was growing in your panties and the man in front of you. Your eyes widened as you took in his nude form. He didn’t give you time to think as he quickly managed to get you out of your bra and panties, before lifting you up. You gave a vague nod toward your bedroom and once inside, you were pushed against the wall. You had your doubts about making it to the bed. 

You let out a moan as his right hand made contact with your clit while his mouth found its way to your neck. You weren’t going to last long, not with how on edge you already were. 

“Want you to cum, baby,” he said, pulling away. He knew what he was doing with those fingers. You cried out as your back arched off the wall. His fingers moved toward your opening and you moaned as he pushed on in, then another. A stream of moans left your mouth as he added a third finger. It was going to be quick and dirty. You had hopes he’d stick around for a second round. He pulled his fingers from you, sucking one into his mouth with a smirk before pressing them against your lips. He groaned as you took them into your mouth.

He lifted your leg, wrapping it around his waist as he lined up with your entrance. The two of you moaned in tandem as he inched his way forward. The only sounds that could be heard were your moans and the sound of flesh against flesh as he pounded into you. You cried out as he tugged lightly on your hair, forcing you to look at him. 

Your own hand made its way to your clit, rubbing slow circles around the sensitive bud. He captured your mouth in a kiss once more, breaking away as you neared your second release of the night.

“That’s it, good girl, such a good girl. Cum for me,” he said as you tipped over the edge. He finished close behind you. You stood catching your breath, his cum dripping from you as he pulled out. 

The next morning, you woke up early, wrapped in his arms. You smirked as you pulled his shirt on, nothing else, and headed for the kitchen. You had just plated breakfast as he entered the room in his boxers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bucky,” you said as you set the plates at the table, not caring that it was the day after. The two of you had plans for the entire weekend. He wrapped his arms around you.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll,” he said, kissing you sweetly, a far cry from the hungry kisses of the previous night. You smiled at him. 

“I’m going to have to thank Nat for that idea,” you told him as he chuckled. Pretending to be strangers in a bar had paid off, the soreness you felt from a night of passion shared with your boyfriend proof of that. It wasn’t far off from how the two of you met, minus the sex. That hadn’t happened until a couple months in. But the dancing, the kissing, the connection? 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky,” he said. You smirked.

“That’s easy. You kissed me first,” you said. The two of you had breakfast before heading back to bed. A happy Valentine’s Day indeed. 


End file.
